KOTLC Reacts!
by Wolves' Eyes
Summary: Sophie, Dex, Fitz, Biana and Keefe (and occasionally other random characters) react to the strange human culture. Includes ships, technology, music, books, and more! Suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**KOTLC Reacts - Sophitz**

Biana: *nudges Sophie and snickers* When's the wedding?

Sophie: *blushes furiously* Who ever said anything about a wedding?

Keefe: Oh, look at that famous Foster blush. She's in denial!

Fitz: …

Dex: Sophie likes Wonderboy!?

Biana: She had the hugest crush on him the moment she saw him! *wiggles eyebrows* Isn't that right, Soph?

Keefe: *runs hands through hair* Well, she hadn't seen me yet!

Sophie: *blushes even more in utter mortification* Remind me again, who decided to make me look stupid?

Fitz: *smiles at Sophie* You could never look stupid…

Biana: Aww, that's so cute!

Dex: *mimes gagging*

Keefe: I think I have to agree with Dex. On the bright side, I've always loved blackmail…

Sophie: *buries head in hands* Please stop!

Biana: You have to let me be your bridesmaid!

Keefe: Whoa, isn't that a little early?

Biana: Love knows no age!

Dex: *smiles evilly* True. Hey, Sophie, when can you get your Matchmakers' Scroll? I wonder if Fitz will be your number one.

Fitz: *blushes slightly*

Keefe: Look! Wonderboy is blushing!

Biana: Imagine if you were number one on each other's scrolls! Then you'd be perfect for each other!

Fitz: Sophie, I-

Keefe: Have been in love with you from the moment we met!

Fitz: No...

Keefe: *mimics Fitz but sounds like Sandor* Sophie, I am your one true love!

Sophie: SOMEONE PLEEEEEEAAASE SAVE ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**KOTLC Reacts - Video Games**

Keefe: Man, these are cool! Can I bring some - oh, and the game console - back to Candleshade?

Sophie: *sighs in exasperation* The Council only let us have these stuff for the sake of this fanfic. Not for your permanent enjoyment!

Keefe: So… that's a no, then?

Biana: *rolls eyes* What did you think it was, a yes!? And anyway I don't see the appeal of sitting in front of a game console all day and ruining your eyesight. It isn't even that fun.

Dex: Are you crazy? This is awesome! Oh, and I challenge Wonderboy to a game of Mario Kart 8!

Fitz: Sure! Like you could ever beat me!

Sophie: *grins* If I were you, I'd be careful on this one, Fitz. Don't forget that Dex's a Technopath. He could very well hack the system…

Dex: *pouts* Why'd you have to go and say that!?

Fitz: *smirks* Thanks, Sophie. So I'm gonna have to say… no special abilities!

Dex: Aww… you know what? Let's just call it quits.

Fitz: *scoffs* What are you, a chicken?

Sophie: *coughs* Fitz, I think it's supposed to be _What, are you chicken?_

Biana: *sighs* Are you boys almost done yet? This is getting boring.

Sophie: Normally, I'd be playing. But I think Keefe is sorta engrossed…

Keefe: *doesn't say anything at all because he's very busy with his game*

Fitz: So what now, Deck?

Dex: What did I say about calling me that?

Fitz: *puts on innocent look* Errr… nothing?

Sophie: Come on, you two. This is getting boring. I think Biana's had enough.

Keefe: *drops controller, throws hands in the air* I had him right there, man! Why does this stupid game keep malfunctioning?

Biana: Look who's talking. Just a few minutes ago you were totally in love with it.

Keefe: Whatever. The end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here's another chapter for whoever's reading. This is pretty fun to write, so if I can I'll post one more chapter before I go AWL (absent with leave). I'm going for a sleepover tomorrow followed by a holiday so I won't be able to update as frequently as I'd like, but I'll try. Thanks to KOTLC 1 Fan (I've PMed you about the Sophitz thing, and you have no idea how satisfying it is to hear that people like your stuff!) for reviewing (twice!), following and favoriting! You're probably the only one bothering to read this too! Here's a small bit of Percy And Co. because I love them!**

 ** _WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SERIES!_**

 **KOTLC Reacts - Percy Jackson And The Olympians**

Sophie: Wow… just reading those five books… I kinda feel like crying.

Biana: If you added one more letter to my name…

Della: *appears in the middle of the room* To be honest, I actually almost named you Bianca. But your father wanted something more original. *vanishes*

Keefe: It's kind of a shame that Luke had to die, though. I mean, he only turned because of that stupid old whatshisname Titan. And he looked good! Like me!

Fitz: *frowns at books* Man, that guy Rick Riordan is brutal. He killed off at least seven people! And those are only the ones I remember! There's, like, Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Luke, Ethan Nakamura, Lee Fletcher, Zoë Nightshade, Biana - sorry, Bianca, Gabe - okay, he deserved it but still, Castor, Silena, and Pan. That's way more than seven… like one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. And hundreds of Kronos' warriors!

Sophie: Okay, enough with the listing. My favorite character is probably Annabeth, I guess, because she's really strong and brave and proves that the dumb blonde stereotype is rubbish. But I love Percy's sense of humor too.

Biana: I kind of feel sorry for Nico. I mean, Bianca practically ditched him for the Hunters and died immediately… oh, the Hunters. You know, I think I'd join them if I didn't already have a crush.

Sophie: * eyes widen* Who's the lucky elf?

Biana: *blushes* Why would I tell you?

Sophie: *pouts* I'm your best friend!

Keefe: Okay, enough girl talk! The best thing about Percy Jackson is that it doesn't portray elves as little green men with weird clothes.

Dex: *rolls eyes* It doesn't portray elves as anything at all.

Keefe: Okay, then that's just sad. They're missing out on our awesomeness.

Fitz: *sighs* WE ARE NOT A GREEK MYTH! WHY WOULD WE BE THERE?!


End file.
